


Day Twenty-Nine: Jam and Jelly

by Elril_Silverstar



Series: Elril Does Writer's Month: August 2019 [29]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Ficlet, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I need to finish this, M/M, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-29 23:20:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20444243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elril_Silverstar/pseuds/Elril_Silverstar
Summary: “Dammit Sherlock…” The doctor muttered to himself. “I keep bloody telling you…”





	Day Twenty-Nine: Jam and Jelly

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble plus seven, I will be finishing this ficlet.

John reached up, straining on tiptoe for the jam jar Sherlock had managed to place just a little too far back on the top shelf. 

“Dammit Sherlock…” The doctor muttered to himself. “I keep bloody telling you…” 

“Problem?” Came the detective's voice from behind him. 

“Yes there bloody well is!” John snapped, more irritated than perhaps he should be. “You’ve gone and put the jam out of reach  _ again. _ ” 

The corner of Sherlock’s mouth twitched upward in the beginnings of a smile. “Here, let me.” He didn’t wait for the shorter man to move but stepped up to him effectively pinning John between himself and the counter. 


End file.
